<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【新年點段子之4】哨兵嚮導（本白） by zingoao1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549352">【新年點段子之4】哨兵嚮導（本白）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingoao1995/pseuds/zingoao1995'>zingoao1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OWV新年點段子 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band), OWV (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingoao1995/pseuds/zingoao1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊感謝小夥伴們豐富的腦袋世界<br/>＊與真人無關<br/>＊就哨嚮<br/>＊OOC的色情小尖兵ruki慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Kosuke/Shiroiwa Ruki, rukiyasu - Relationship, るきやす, 本白 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OWV新年點段子 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【新年點段子之4】哨兵嚮導（本白）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>感覺走了好久。</p><p>本田踱步在一成不變的紅色世界中，火焰延綿不盡，他的腦子似乎被某些事物佔據了思考空間，卻無法與之連結，連自己為什麼身在此處都沒辦法處理，無法反應，接受到的一切都是最直接的感覺。</p><p>好熱，好燙，好痛苦。</p><p>「靠邀你快醒來！！！」啊...有什麼感覺很涼快的東西進到這個世界來了，當本田這麼想著，那個帶著舒服涼氣的物品找到了他，一點也不舒服地狠狠綑住他，「呃...等...」欸？可以說話了？「等屁！！！」直接往被強行破開的入口拖。</p><p> </p><p>啪嗒。啪嗒。<br/>
感覺到淚滴滴到自己的臉上，本田一睜眼映入眼簾的便是噙滿淚水的白岩瑠姫。<br/>
「你狂化了，我剛剛把你拖出來。」白岩看上去也是汗涔涔的，他辛苦地把自己救出來了呢，本田想，自己的精神圖景是真的可怕。「るきありがとう。」<br/>
白岩一笑，伸手解開為了避免發狂的哨兵傷人的束帶，跨坐到還不能坐起來的本田身上，「沒控制好讓你狂化了，對不起。」「你在說什麼呢。」本田伸出雙手將人拉進懷中。</p><p>是一個久違的擁抱，兩人都汗涔涔的，狼狽得狠，但是暖暖的</p><p>「是說你在我圖景裡面也太暴力了吧，溫柔一點嘛。」<br/>
「啊？我好不容易進去了誰有空跟你磨磨蹭蹭？」<br/>
「畢竟你給我精神治療也從沒溫柔過嘛。」<br/>
「我不溫柔？？我現在跟你打一砲看看我騎乘溫不溫柔？你現在不能動小心我控射你。」<br/>
「等等你在摸哪我才剛回來欸......」<br/>
「閉嘴......嗯♡」</p><p> </p><p>角落裡，小白貓對著剛剛出現、還在沈睡中的獅子一陣亂拳敲打，手感一如既往地很好～貓貓心滿意足地窩進獅子懷裡，轉圈找到一個舒服的姿勢趴下，一起陷入沈沈的睡眠之中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>